1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors and particularly to adjustable connectors adapted to rigidly secure together two juxtaposed structural members while permitting selective adjustment of one member in relation to the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is believed that the prior art related to this invention may be found in Class 49, sub-classes 504 and 505 and in Class 52, sub-class 217. A search through the classes and sub-classes noted has revealed the existence of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,481,721 3,685,226 2,730,773 3,906,671 3,518,794 4,453,343 ______________________________________
Other patents known to exist include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 381,329; 1,750,714; 3,553,891; 3,668,966 and 3,859,764, and the patents cited in the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,134.
It frequently happens that when two juxtaposed members are fastened together to achieve a desired fit, one or the other of the members does not fit properly and must be adjusted in relation to the associated member in order to achieve a proper fit. Such a condition exists in the installation of door frames in wall openings, where the door frame must be secured between appropriate wall studs which may or may not be plumb. In this particular situation, it has been the industry custom to insert shims in the form of tapered roof shingle portions in the space between the door frame and the associated wall stud, driving the tapered shingle portions in until plumb is achieved. Finishing nails are then driven through the door frame and shingles to anchor the shingle shims and door frame in position, the hope being that they do not shift position and cause the door frame to lose its plumb or to warp out of its proper position.
In industry in general, there are many instances in which two juxtaposed structural members must be adjusted in relation to each other to achieve a desired fit. It is the object of this invention to provide a two-part adjustable connector assembly adapted to interconnect two such structural members to retain them in juxtaposed position, while being adjustable to position the two members as desired.
Particularly with respect to the building industry, and the installation of door frames in wall openings, it is necessary that a door frame be plumb even though the supporting wall members are not plumb. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is the provision of a two-part adjustable connector assembly adapted to be installed so as to rigidly interconnect a door frame with the fixed-in-position wall studs while permitting adjustability of the door frame member in relation to the supporting studs to achieve a desired plumb position of the door frame in relation to the supporting stud members.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of an article of manufacture in the form of a tubular cylindrical, threaded, slotted connector member that may easily be applied to a conventional wood or metal screw to form one part of a two-part adjustable connector assembly for application in the manner previously discussed.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an article of manufacture that may be applied to the door frame by the manufacturer thereof, with the remaining part, namely, a wood or other screw, being applied in the field at the time of installation.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiments illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.